Black Feathers
by aquagirl520
Summary: The antidote is finished, but then a phone call ruins it all...


**A/N: So, I swear I'll get down to updating 'Memories', I didn't ask for help for nothing, you know, I'm really, really, stuck. But in the mean time, my brain cooks up other things, so here goes another oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC**

A crow perched outside the window. Watching me. Waiting.

"Ai, Hakase's asking where we should go for dinner tonight, you know, to celebrate?" Kudo-kun called as he stepped out from the bathroom, back as his old self.

Even though Ran-san has long since found happiness elsewhere, he still looked happy to be back. I however, was in no mood at all to celebrate.

"I'm not really hungry." I said lightly, trying to train my eyes to look away from the window.

"But Ai! You're the one who finished the antidote, if anyone should-"

I looked up.

He understood. That I just wanted to be left alone. "Well, if you change your mind, you have my cell phone number."

He left.

The moment his footsteps faded away, my cell phone rang.

"Sherry."

"Gin." There's no need to ask who it is, for the cold voice is unmistakable. Words, softly spoken, but bringing fear.

"I trust you're not discovered?"

"Of course not. He is naive, and puts too much faith in those he calls his friends." I say, in an equally cold voice, though the words burned my heart as I said it.

"Tomorrow, then." Gin said, putting the one thing I dread most into words. "It's 'his' orders."

I bit my lip. My grip in the phone tightened without my notice. "...Not yet."

"You've been spying on Kudo Shinichi for three years, Sherry, you should have killed him ages ago. We have granted your request to keep him alive to test your antidote, and now there's no reason for him to live."

"A few more weeks." No matter how hard I tried to keep my voice even, my voice shook as I replied.

"Why? Have you fallen for him?" Gin asks, a faint trace of amusement in his voice.

"Of course not." I said, not quite succeeding to regain my composure.

"Then tomorrow. The gun and silencer will be sent to you." The way he said it left no room for protest, and before I could even try, the line went dead.

I sat there, numbed, a buzzing in my head. I kept holding on to the cell phone, and simply stared into space, lost.

_Will this be goodbye then, Kudo-kun?_

It's true, I have fallen for him. The bright smile on his face when he has just solved a mystery, his determination to find out the truth in everything, his gentle smile when he promised that he would always protect me.

"Baka ne... atashii..." I whispered to myself. "Letting my feelings slip through... when my mission was to kill him..."

* * *

"Ai?"

The crow is perched there again. Spying with unblinking black eyes, emotionless and dull like they're just glass beads.

"Ai?"

What should I do? I don't want him to die...

"AI!"

Finally, I became aware of Kudo-kun calling me. Judging from the way he looked at me, he has probably been doing so for a while.

He still called me Ai, even though we both turned back.

I looked up, forgetting that there are tears in the corner of my eyes.

The smile on his face faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Thinking of your sister again?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I murmured. "It's nothing."

"Sure?"

I nod.

"If you need to talk... you know..." He smiled, gave me a one armed hug, and stood up. "There's a package for you." He said, handing it to me.

How ironic... the weapon that would be the end of you is handed to me with your own hands...

* * *

He sat there, facing away from me, reading a mystery novel. Slowly, I raised the gun in my hands. I knew that he wouldn't turn around, but I hoped with all my heart that he would.

I bit my lip so hard in bled, and I could taste the blood on my lips. My hands trembled so hard that I almost dropped my weapon.

"Kimi wo mamoru!" his promise to me still rang in my ears. NO! I have to numb my feelings... I...

I began to lower the gun, but then...

"Go ahead and shoot, Ai."

"K-Kudo?" I gasp, surprised.

He turned around, a smile on his face. "They'll kill you if you don't, won't they?"

What?

"... You knew..." I whispered.

He grinned. Even at the face of death, he grinned. "I'm a detective." He said.

"You knew... then why... why..."

His hand closed around mine, the one holding the gun. Then, slowly, he leaned forward, and his lips met mine in a light kiss that's barely there, but there all the same.

My head spun, and I couldn't think clearly. "You knew..." I murmured when he pulled away slightly, "... and you waited for me to kill you... Baka...baka baka baka!"

"I guess I am then." One hand softly cupped my face, caressed my cheek, and laced through my hair as he kissed me again, more passionately this time, pulling me closer inspite of the gun pointed towards his chest.

Logical mind seems to have failed me completely. I should be pushing him away, tell him to leave, but there I stayed, responding to the kiss.

Sherry would have shot him on the spot. But I'm not her, not anymore. Ai just wanted to stay like this, forever.

Can't time freeze? Can't I just stay here, safe in his arms, a happily ever after at last?

Faintly, I heard the engine of Gin's car.

The bubble bursted. I smiled bitterly. No, happily ever afters only existed in the fairy tales Nee-chan used to tell me. I stepped away from him. "Go. Hurry." I said in a trembling voice, even though I knew it's too late for him to get away.

"Kimi wo mamoru." he said, looking into my eyes with a determined look. "I won't let you fail your mission. I won't let them kill you."

His hold on my hand tightened.

"Be happy, okay, Ai?"

"What-?" My eyes widened as it dawned on me what he is about to do. I gasp, trying to twist the gun out of the way with all my strength, but he held on fast, no uncertainty in his actions. Behind me, I could hear the front door open.

He smiled softly, and pressed my finger to the trigger...

"...I love you."

The crow outside took flight with a flurry of black feathers.

"Well done, Sherry." Gin said, scanning the living room with a cold gaze. "Vodka, go clear up the evidence. Sherry, the boss wants to hear your report on the antidote."

They said hatred is burning, but they're wrong. All I can feel is hatred then, cold, freezing hatred, at Gin, at the boss and his organization, where everyone's heart it as black as the clothes they wear. Still, I forced myself to nod, to once again put on the mask I had trained myself to wear in their presence, and followed Gin to the car. They would be destroyed. I will see to it.

* * *

(A year later)

"Hey, I've come to see you again." I said, setting down the lilies I brought.

My fingers lightly traced the words on the tombstone.

_Kudo Shinichi (1990-2010)_

"You know... The organization is gone... the FBI's caught them all."

No reply. And there would never be a reply.

"You were wrong, for once, tantei-san... you told me to be happy... and how could I be knowing that you're gone, and I couldn't prevent it?"

I looked at the tombstone again, a bittersweet smile on my face.

"And... I never even got a chance to tell you... that I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: How is it?? ''bites fingernails'' I'm so sorry I killed him!! Please leave a review!! Onegai!**

* * *


End file.
